


Vendo cores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Só tinha mais uma pessoa ali, uma bela mulher negra, possivelmente por volta da sua idade, com longos cabelos tingidos, a julgar pelo cinza misturado com o preto. É claro, Nomi não podia saber de que cor realmente era, seu mundo era formado por tons de cinza, e permaneceria assim até o primeiro beijo de sua alma-gêmea, se ela fosse acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendo cores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686653) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: Amanita/Nomi universo alternativo de almas/gêmeas, enviada por feygrim.

Nomi correu para o banheiro feminino, torcendo para ter despistado seus perseguidores quando atravessou a pista de dança. Tinha desistido de sua vida de crime a pouco tempo, mas alguém não parecia tão disposto a perdoá-la, se os dois homens armados correndo atrás dela fossem um indicativo. Suspirou quando fechou a porta atrás de si, apesar de ainda não poder se contar como segura, então olhou ao redor do pequeno banheiro. Só tinha mais uma pessoa ali, uma bela mulher negra, possivelmente por volta da sua idade, com longos cabelos tingidos, a julgar pelo cinza misturado com o preto. É claro, Nomi não podia saber de que cor realmente era, seu mundo era formado por tons de cinza, e permaneceria assim até o primeiro beijo de sua alma-gêmea, se ela fosse acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

“O que foi, você realmente precisa ir no banheiro? Ambos estão vagos,” a outra disse.

“Tem dois homens me perseguindo; vão me machucar se me encontrarem. Preciso me esconder,” sussurrou apressadamente, sem ter certeza de porque estava contando a verdade para uma desconhecida.

A outra olhou para ela só por um momento, como que decidindo o que fazer. Finalmente, perguntou, “Quer ajuda?”

Nomi não precisou pensar sobre isso. “Por favor, qualquer coisa que você possa–”

Antes que pudesse terminar, a outra a empurrou para uma das cabines, fechando a porta atrás delas. Não tinha espaço suficiente para ambas, então tinham que ficar perto demais. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra. Nomi queria perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, mas não teve oportunidade. Ouviram a porta do banheiro ser aberta violentamente e passos pesados andando. Nomi não teve tempo de se preocupar com a possibilidade de serem encontradas, antes de ser empurrada pela outra, e antes que percebesse estavam se beijando.

A porta foi aberta à força, e os homens arfaram surpresos.

“Ei, dá licença?” gritou irritada, então fechou a porta.

Ouviram os passos se afastando, e Nomi não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

A outra sussurrou no seu ouvido enquanto ria suavemente. “Nunca subestime o poder da vergonha.”

Finalmente, olharam uma para outra, e se encaram em choque por um momento.

“Você está–?”

“Isso é–?”

Ambas começaram ao mesmo tempo. O mundo ao redor delas era feito de cores vibrantes pela primeira vez, e era quase demais para processar.

“Isso não é possível,” Nomi sussurrou, mais para si mesma.

“Impossibilidade está a um beijo de distância da realidade,” ela riu. “Desculpa, isso é só...” parou.

“Nunca imaginei que seria assim, nem tinha certeza de que isso era real.”

“Conheço algumas pessoas que conheceram as delas, mas tenho que admitir que nunca imaginei que conheceria minha alma-gêmea assim. Sou Amanita,” disse, com um sorriso suave.

“Nomi. E acho que então te devo uma explicação melhor sobre porque estava correndo.”

“Oh, tenho certeza de que essa não é a única coisa que temos para conversar, mas vamos sair daqui antes que aqueles caras percebam que foi você que eles viram.”


End file.
